The Little Mermaid
by Suzukaze Ai
Summary: John is the heir of the Breath Kingdom. Dave is the knight of Atlantis. You are the observer. You read about these two's problems, conflicts, and of course, their love story. You also read about how their family and friends are there to support them. You ALSO read about Eridan's jealousy. And by Andrew Hussie's law, you DO NOT change the outcome of the story. What will you do?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** Hi :) It's been so long since I write something. I've been trying to write this after I drew a picture of merman!Dave rescuing prince/heir!John. My sister thought it'd be a great fic and I started to write it on my hand phone. I've already had all of the story(most) planned out, but never really had enough time to write it on . :P Well, here's the first chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it! Side note, if there's grammar or spelling or sentence construction mistakes do let me know~ Thank you~**  
**

**Disclaimers:** Everything belongs to Hussie. Except for the plot~

**_Chapter one: When the troubled heir meets the handsome knight_  
**

**You are now observing running heir.**

John ran as fast as his feet could bring him, he was sick of being the last one to know actual shit that was happening in the castle. Even matters that actually included the heir. He just cannot stomach the fact that his dad, the king had arranged an engagement for him, without his conscience! Let alone his saying in the matter. Even Jade was aware of his new fiancee. Rose Lalonde, a lady with the grace and dignity of a queen. She was John's friend, a close friend in fact. And they were engaged. Hah! Talk about inconceivable match-making. John frowned even further, he hated being un-informed.

The surroundings were quiet even though its mid-day. John heaved and clutched his chest for air. He ran a few miles all the way from the castle to the abandoned deck. He sat down and wiped away the sweat forming on his forehead. He gave his light blue tunic a flap, inviting the salty breeze on to his sweaty skin. John thought of staying here for a few more hours when a group of merchants approached him. John gulped, things weren't going to be smooth.

"Hey, check out this lanky piece of regal. What's a prince like you doing out here at an abandoned deck?" One of the larger merchants cackled and picked John from his collar. He glared at the merchant and hissed, "None of your business. Unless you want our kingdom to cancel all of our deal with the Dark Kingdom. You better. Put me DOWN."

John tried his very best to glare at them. He's doing good so far, but who knows that the heir is actually scared out of his daylights, no one. Yup. Alas, things didn't went as smooth as he hoped. One of them is ticked off by John's 'bravery act' and started murmuring in to his partner's ear. "..." "..." The one who was holding John grinned. John felt like puking already.

"Hey, are you sure we should do this?" "Of course it is! This lil' punk threatened us, his lost!"

Just great. John Egbert completely fucked up. He didn't know what they're going to do to him, but nothing is going to be good. Just then, he felt himself being lifted over the shoulder. They were approaching further toward the end of the deck. John's face paled. He pushed and struggled, "N-No, what are you guys trying to do! Put me down!" John yelled but was knocked unconscious by another merchant. "Shut up, you royalties should just up and die." The merchant tossed John over his head and at full tilt, he lunged the unconscious heir in to the deep sea. The sea splashed, welcoming its newest buddy in gaiety.

**You are now observing the patrolling knight.**

Dave was patrolling around the seas of Atlantis as usual. He needed to keep his guard up if nefarious sea creatures were trying to assault the kingdom. Which was never. Dave swam in circles, and the knight got bored. He went and swished further out of patrolling realms just like he normally did. What with your bro being the king, no one would even dream of criticising the aloof Strider. So, off he went, swimming further and closer to human territory.

Dave looked around, there wasn't much to look at. The fishes were swimming in schools, and sharks were no where to be found. Safe and lucky bastards, Dave was wondering how the fishes around Atlantis had to suffer from the sharks' merciless bites and pointy fangs. Well, he guessed that's life. Not by the author's rights, Dave noticed something, or rather someone, falling steadily in to this vast and limitless water supply called sea. By a knight's instinct, Dave swiftly swam over and with full accuracy captured the sinking heir.

He looked at him as if he is a piece of strange clay model, whatever that means. He didn't have fins, nor scales and his skin was certainly too orange for a sea-dweller. It clicked to Dave that this 'person' that he had saved was amongst the land-dwellers. Not that Dave had any complaints about them, as long as they keep their greedy hands away from Atlantis that's fine. Dave supposedly thought that he should bring this person back up to where he belongs if he didn't want to get caught killing a land-dweller. Even though he wasn't the one who kill him, in retrospect. The knight proceeded to swim up to the surface with John tucked safely around his arms.

He placed John softly and carefully on a large boulder, he sighed in relief when he made sure that the boy is still alive. Dave took his time studying his features, his tail floating in the water a little slowly. "What slick black hair, do all humans have the same hair colour? How will they differentiate from one another?" The curious knight thought to himself, his palm under his chin providing support. He tried to touch those wet locks but something seemed wrong with the unconscious heir. Dave was worried that he might not make it after being in the water for so long.

Dave decided to try something, something that would calm the heir down. He lifted both arms and blazing red light collected themselves around his hands. He concentrated, and the rays compressed in to red and black turntables. He put his fingers on familiar surfaces and began to move with the beat in his head. "Try something softer, Dave. You're trying to calm him down, not excite his nerves and accidentally caused his death." Dave reminded himself repeatedly as he turn the disc in fluid movements, fully engulfed in his work. Dave wondered to himself if what he's doing will actually wake John up. Well, better than staring at him like a total freak.

**You are now observing the unconscious heir.**

John's chest was feeling heavy and his entire body felt like ice. He shivered and tried curling himself in to a ball, thinking that he was on his bed back in the castle. As we all know how reality is a bitch, John was not. He was, instead on top of a hard boulder, wet and salty and cold. John coughed and slowly regained his conscious. He hacked and water escaped from his lungs. "Ugh, what a horrible feeling..." thought the painful heir as he remembered how he was thrown in to the sea. However, John felt a pair of arms holding on to him. One of the arms patted his back in a soothing manner, and the other was holding on to John's shoulder, supporting him. The hand on his back felt warm through his wet clothes and his felt a little warmer.

"Hey, are you okay?" The voice was rough, nevertheless it was soft and it sounded worried. John wondered who it was. Was it Sollux? There's a possibility that his adviser had rushed out of the castle and saw him being tossed in to the sea and came to save him. With that thought in mind, the heir slowly opened his eyes. And damn they're really painful. The first rays of light shone on to his lifted eyelids and shot right through his blue orbs. John squinted, and opened again.

Red.

A pair of striking red eyes registered themselves in to John's mind and eyes. "How spectacular..." John was instantly charmed by those alluring coloured eyes and he tried to open his mouth to talk. Well, at least he confirmed that it wasn't Sollux that came to his rescue. To the heir's disappointment, all he could manage was more coughs and chokes. John was in an awful state for any coherent speech and he somehow felt regretful for not being able to thank his rescuer. The red eyed male frantically moved forward and held John protectively, resuming his patting and comforting and worrying. He could hear the other shushing him with comforting words, apparently trying to calm him down.

** You are now observing the chuckling knight.**

Dave was worried. Apparently, and this boy over here was trying to talk. Get a grip, you just drowned, how can you talk with water in your system? Dave wanted to slap his face and do a double face palm combo, of course being the well trained Strider, he didn't. Putting it aside, Dave quickly smooth John's shoulder and back, trying to get as much water out and more warmth in to the boy. He knew that the boy must be freezing, unlike mermen and mermaids, humans seemed to have little strength against the cold sea. Dave couldn't blame him, the humans had been indulging in the warmth of the Sun after all.

On the contrary, the knight found the coughing heir to be rather cute. He thought that he looked silly when he coughed and cringed but other than that he seemed like a very adorable person. "I wonder if I can get to know his name..." Dave opened his mouth, ready to speak when all of a sudden he heard chattering from not far away. He turned his head and saw a group of soldiers rushing toward his direction, they looked very perplexed. Dave looked over at John, the boy seemed to be in a stable condition. He had his eyes closed and his breathing steady, Dave wondered if he lost consciousness again.

He took one last look at the heir, and his hand unconsciously lingered when they brushed through those black locks. He widened his eyes a little when John opened his eyes, a little bit of blue peaking out of heavy eyelids. Dave wants to talk, even a greeting is alright, but the ever approaching group of knights were getting closer.

Dave had to leave now. He turned his back and splashed back in to the ocean, water splashing at the sudden weight added on it. Even though Dave left, he could not stop the incessant replay of shining blue orbs and silky black hair in his mind. Those abnormal shades of blue were the most fascinating the knight had ever seen, and he decided to keep this memory in his memory storage for as long as he lives.

Patrolling had never been better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes**: Okay, so here's Chapter 2! I'm not sure if it's because of the small pause I took from writing but I hope my skills hasn't diminish. I even forget where I've left off, if not for the notes in my hp. ^^" Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as much as the former~ Psst, by the way I'll only use the trolls' quirks but all humans will use perfect syntax, grammar not included. \(UuU)/

**Disclaimer**: All characters are for Hussie to claim.

_**Chapter 2: The tune made just for you.**_

**You are observing the possibly love stricken knight.**

Dave was swimming around the castle as usual. He was on a night patrol and the seas were peaceful. Dave couldn't forget about John. He couldn't forget about the boy and his beautiful eyes. Those blue that were so striking, so captivating... Dave blinked and shook his head a little. "Stupid, stop thinking about pointless stuffs and focus on something that actually matters instead."

Yes, the knight had been off lately, very very blank minded and always spaced off. He would sometimes accidentally swim a little too far off his boundaries only to attract unwanted attention from cranky underwater sea creatures. His fellow knights had been worried about him and were constantly on the look out in order to prevent any more miscellaneous from happening. Well, Dave couldn't really blame them for being all worried and what not, but the knight wasn't impressed by how they're treating him. "I'm not some dumb fry merman that needs to be taken care off." Seething in annoyance, Dave completed his patrol in one last round before returning back to his chamber.

"LIK-E I SAID, YOU AR-E NOT LIST-ENING TO M-E!" Feferi, the only princess of Atlantis frowned. Her curly brown hair swayed in the water, and her eyes were intimidating, demanding an answer. Dave looked at her impassive, and continued to mend his sword. Feferi groaned and swam to face Dave in the face. "YOU'V-E B-E-EN LIK-E T) (IS R-EC-ENTLY. NOT ONLY TOWARDS M-E BUT TO ALMOST -EV-ERYON-E T) (AT TRI-ED TO TALK TO YOU FOR THE PAST F-EW W-E-EKS!" Feferi was worried, Dave knew, but he couldn't possibly tell her something like 'oh hey no it's nothing definitely not some human boy who has this very charming blue eyes and buck teeth that captures my eyes no way nope'. That'd be beyond stupid and embarrassing.

"It's nothing fef, really. Stop worrying your pretty tiara head over it, okay? Didn't you promise the King you'll attend the meeting between the Parliament today? If you don't go now you'll miss it." Dave retorted, still inspecting his sword. Feferi was the princess, but that doesn't mean they couldn't be friends with her. In fact, they were tight as glue. Only sometimes he kind of got fed up by her bubbly attitude and her weird quirk. Other than that, Dave's fine with her company. Feferi seemed like she only remembered about her promise, and quickly swam off, leaving you alone with your trusty weapon. Dave sighed, when will Feferi get herself a fiance so she could bother HIM instead.

Dave was off-duty today. "You don't seem well, maybe you should take the day off and take some rest." He was told that, and he'll do just that. Instead of taking a rest 'on the bed', Dave decided to take a rest 'ashore'. He hoped to himself that he would be able to meet John, and with that thought in mind Dave set off at dawn, completely in his own world by the time he reached the surface of the ocean. It was already dark out, perfect for Dave to went unnoticed in the presence of the dark veil called night. Dave waited for a few hours, no luck in meeting John though. Dave was a little disappointed, so he swam closer to the sandy beach and hid behind a large boulder. As if some deity heard his prayer, John miraculously appeared not far away from Dave's location. The boy was walking towards him, and Dave was silently glad. Dave hid his presence when John arrived at the large boulder, sitting on it. The knight held on to his breath, trying to convince himself that he was not actually stalking a human.

**You are observing the clueless heir.**

John was taking a night walk with his pet, Casey. They always took a night walk after dinner, said it was good for the body and the night was peaceful for the heir. And tonight was no different, John was in an eager mood, talking about almost anything he could remember to Casey, who would blew bubbles occasionally in reply. Tonight, however, John decided to pick on the topic that was weeks old to both him and Dave. John sat down on the boulder, adjusted his seat and held Casey close to his arms.

"You know, Casey. I've never really tell you about that horrible accident that happened weeks ago didn't I?" Casey blew a bubble clueless. John laughed and nuzzled Casey's soft fur. "Well, it wasn't all that bad, considering I met this gorgeous person with striking red eyes! Wow, I never knew eyes that red could exist, because they were truly marvelous." John mumbled out the last few words, a sigh escaping from his lips. He titled his head to the side, and continued further. "The merchants were horrible, they threw me down the sea, the sea Casey! I would've died, if not for that person who saved my life. I'm truly in debt to whoever he or she was, and I decided to take the person's hand-in-marriage once I find out who that person is." John blushed a little at his own determination. He gave a tiny chuckle, and Casey blew another bubble, seemingly happy for John's overture.

**You are observing the dumbfounded knight.**

Little did the clueless heir knew, Dave was listening to every bit of the conversation John was having with Casey and boy did the knight's face could get any redder. The red on his face could be on par with the red of his eyes! Dave stared at John a little unbelievable, his heart for unknown reasons were thumping in a really fast rhythm. Dave didn't know what to do, didn't know how to react. The knight just stayed frozen at his spot, like a baffled fish opening and closing his mouth.

The knight wasn't the type to go red and embarrass when it comes to praises and flattering. Instead, he took them with pride. He was one of the best knight there was, and a little bit of flattering here and there was nothing to him. Even the princess, Feferi had given her utmost impression towards Dave's swordsmanship. But he was unaffected, not even a nudge.

Strangely though, when John started to praise how eclectic and beautiful Dave's eyes were, he can't help himself but blush and smile. He didn't knew that getting praised by someone would be this enticing and heart-warming. The blush dusted itself on top of Dave's freckled skin, and the knight let his cool facade slip this one time by letting a small smile invade his features.

He tried swimming further up the boulder, leaning on to it even. He wanted to talk to John, he wanted to let John know that he was the one who saved his life. Just when his padded hand was about to reach John's tunic, Dave halted.

Reality dawned itself upon the merman's mind, reminding him of his place and of John's. Dave was a merman, a sea dweller. Whereas John, a land dweller. Both whom did not belong in each other's worlds, both who weren't meant for each other. Dave felt sharp throes across his chest, and the knight retreated his approaching hand. He looked at John with sad eyes, the heir still clueless about Dave's presence. In fact, John had already started on another topic without concerning Dave.

"Suck it up, Strider. You're not suppose to get involve with the humans anyway." Dave berated himself and swam away. When he made sure he was in a safe distance between John and himself, he summoned his turntables and started turning the exact same tune he did so the past few weeks. His fingers glided bitterly on the smooth surface, the tune resounding incessantly in his head for the past few weeks and he couldn't really get it out. Mixing it once again was similar to relieving his bottled up feelings for the heir. Feelings that he was still unaware of. Dave looked at the far out John with hurtful eyes, he wondered why fate must pull them apart. It hurt so much. "I wish I could become a human...Things will become so much better."

**You are observing the alarmed heir.**

John was too flushed to continue rambling about his possible love interest towards his rescuer. John shook his head in embarrassment and sucked in a deep breath. He hugged Casey further, trying to think of things that would get his mind off the embarrassment he had caused himself. The wind was chilly and John couldn't help but sneeze, he rubbed his nose and groaned. Casey snuggled John, trying to warm her master.

"T-Thanks Casey, you're the best." John started on another topic pretty quickly, something about his recent trip to the Cloud Kingdom, about how the people had slightly gray skin and really pointy ears. "I think that's where Sollux once lived, don't you think? I mean, he doesn't speak much about his hometown, but I could pretty guessed from his skin colour." John giggled, and Casey blew another bubble.

The wind blew, salty and cold. John could taste the salty taste of the sea from it, it was rather pleasant. The cold, not much though. John put Casey down and decided to return to the castle when a familiar tune sounded not far away.

John jolted his head up and looked beyond the sea horizon. The tune came somewhere from the vast ocean, John knew , but he didn't knew where it came from. The tune was the same, but at the same time it was different. It held a heavy wave of melancholy. The melody was sweet, yet sad at the same time. But John didn't care, if he couldn't find the source of the sweet melody, he'll at least try and remember it by heart. John was after all in love with the person who rescued him.

The melody resonated with the blowing wind, blew past John's ears like sweet kisses. John sat on the boulder, relaxing himself and just melt in to the heart-warming tune. Casey was looking at John clueless, and blew another bubble.

"Someday, someday for sure, I'll find you and get your hand-in-marriage." John mumbled absent-mindedly, tossing his head back and let the wind mess up his hair. Far out in the ocean, Dave was dedicating his whole heart in to mixing this tune perfect. If Dave was seeing John for the last time, he'll make sure that the heir remembers the tune that was mixed solely, and entirely for him.

* * *

**Okay, this wasn't how I originally planned for it to be but I guessed it turned out great? How was it, was it great? I hope it's gratifying~ :)**


End file.
